Snowboards are sliding apparatus used to slide down snow covered slopes. They resemble miniature surfboards and are manoeuvred by transferring body weight in the same fashion as a surfboard or a skateboard. It is extremely difficult to manoeuvre a snowboard unless ones feet at affixed to the snowboard, due to the pitch of the slope, and the inability of the boot to grip the snowboard especially when the snowboard and the sole of the boot are covered in snow. Bindings are used to affix the boots of the snowboarder to the snowboard.
The snowboarder stands sideways on the snowboard. The foot nearest a front of the snowboard is referred to as a front foot. The foot nearest a back of the snowboard is referred to as a back foot. A hand of a snowboarder nearest the front of the snowboard is referred to as a leading hand. The hand nearest the rear of the snowboard is referred to as the trailing hand. An edge nearest toes of a snowboarder is referred to as a toe edge. The edge nearest heels of a snowboarder is referred to as a heel edge.
Snowboarders compete in competitions in which trick maneuvers are performed. These trick maneuvers have exotic names such as "melancholy", "tail grab", and "method air". When doing the "melancholy" the snowboarder grabs the snowboard on the heel edge with his leading hand positioned between the front foot and back foot. The back leg is bent, and the front leg is kept straight to push the snowboard in front of the snowboarder. When doing the "tail grab" the snowboarder grabs the back or tail of the snowboard with his trailing hand. When doing the "method air" the snowboarder bends his knees behind him and places his lead hand slightly in front of the front foot. The snowboard assumes a back scratching position behind the snowboarder. These maneuvers are extremely demanding and require considerable flexibility on the part of the snowboarder. Existing binding systems inhibit the flexibility of the snowboarder and, hence, the ability of the snowboarder to perform these competitive trick maneuvers.